Arvo (Video Game)
Arvo is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Unknown Location Nothing is known about Arvo's life before or as the outbreak began except that he is of Russian origin and that he has a sister named Natasha. Post Apocalypse Season 2 Nothing is known how he and his Russians group survived the two years lifespan in the zombie apocalypse, other than before her met Clementine, and got robbed by Clementine, and Jane (Determinant). his group used to camp inside this unfinished house near a lake, which is frozen by the time when his group,and Clementine's band of survivors confronted each other. "Amid The Ruins" Arvo first appears in "Amid the Ruins" when Clementine and Jane are out looking for supplies near Parker's Run, a civil war site that the group came across after escaping from Carver's settlement. Clementine and Jane spot Arvo whilst Jane is trying to get the door to Parker's Run's giftshop open. In the distance they see a mysterious figure approaching - Arvo. Arvo walks up to the observation deck, on which Clementine and Jane are hiding, and Arvo attempts to put a small bag into a dustbin. Clementine then attempts to talk to Arvo, and he points a gun at Clementine, saying that he does not want to be forced to shoot a little girl, but will if he has no other choice. At this point, Jane jumps him and forcibly takes his gun away to protect Clementine. She demands that he puts his bag down, and has Clementine search it for weapons. Upon searching the bag, Clementine and Jane discover that there is lots of valuable medication inside the bag. Clementine can either question Arvo as to why he was trying to hide the medication when his sister apparently needed it or ask him what he was doing at the observation deck. Arvo pleads with the two not to take his medication away, as he has a sister that desperately needs them. Jane says that she doesn't care because they have a pregnant woman, who needs them. It is up to the player whether or not to steal from Arvo. If Clementine chooses to take his medication, Arvo will leave them with a chilling warning, saying that they will wish that they hadn't done what they did. If Clementine didn't steal from Arvo, he will thank her for not robbing him but Jane will force him to the railing of the deck and using her gun to warn him to never come back. Arvo later shows up with his crew and they hold Clementine's group at gunpoint. He questions Clementine about Jane's whereabouts, which she responds that she had already left the group. Even if Clementine doesn't steal from Arvo, he will still accuse Jane of stealing his gun. If Clementine tells him that they have a newborn baby with them, Arvo noticeably hesitates, and will tell this to his own group. Arvo warns his crew that it is a trap, and right after Clementine or Kenny shoot a zombified Rebecca, the episode ends with several gunshots. "No Going Back" Arvo hovers over the corpse of Natasha the entirety of the firefight desperately giving her CPR. Halfway into the fighting, Kenny takes Arvo as hostage, in an attempt to get Vitali out of cover. Arvo struggles to get out of his grip, while Natasha reanimates and Clementine shoots her. Arvo breaks free, and cries over his sister's corpse, still griefing despite what continues all around him. When the fight comes to a brutal end, the group stands over Rebecca mourning her death briefly. For Kenny, grief quickly turns to anger and he violently pulls Arvo away from Natasha's body and pulls his gun on him, stating that it is all his fault, Mike and Luke intervene, trying to talk Kenny down, eventually; with the players help or not, Arvo successfully begs for his life; promising to lead them to his hideout where his crew kept a cache of supplies. Kenny takes him prisoner and shoves him onward holding him at gunpoint as Arvo guides the group back to his hideout, suffering Kenny's verbal and physical abuse along the way, expressing to everyone that Arvo is lying and they should kill him anyway. When the group makes camp, Arvo is left tied up in the cold, the player may speak to him; but he will simply tell Clementine to leave him alone. After Clementine brings everyone around the fire (or doesn't), Mike will offer him a drink, to which Arvo will yell at Mike, screaming for Mike to leave him alone. Mike will continue and Arvo eventually breaks down sobbing, and is comforted by Mike. The next day Kenny continues to doubt Arvo's promise to lead them to supplies, Arvo keeps stating they are "Very close." Coming to a frozen river between them and his hideout, Arvo assures them it is safe to cross the ice, volunteering as well as being voluntold by Kenny to go first, Arvo steps onto the ice, reassuring everyone it is safe. When walkers show up and the pressure is on, Arvo panicks and sprints across the ice, pursued closely by Kenny, as the situation between Bonnie, Luke, and Clementine escalates. Arvo watches with Kenny still holding him at gunpoint, as soon as it is over he's manhandled and rushed into the house. Kenny blames Arvo entirely for the death of Luke. Arvo reaches his breaking point and says "Fuck you." to Kenny. Despite Kenny beating him nearly to death, Arvo keeps repeating it. Talked down by the group to let him live, Kenny ties Arvo to the staircase. Later that evening Arvo is again being comforted by Mike, who expresses sympathy for his undeserved beating. Mike starts to make it clear to the group that Kenny is too volatile and dangerous. After the group sleeps, Clementine awakes to a power cable banging against the window, she steps outside to see Arvo and Mike preparing the truck for a quick getaway. Arvo pulls a hunting rifle on Clementine as Mike tries to talk her down, when Bonnie comes out with the remaining supplies and things escalate, Arvo doesn't hesitate and immediately shoots Clementine. When Clementine awakens in the backseat of the truck with Kenny, Jane, and AJ riding away in the truck, they tell Clementine that Mike, Bonnie (Determinant) and Arvo are simply, "Gone." Leaving Arvo's fate unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Arvo has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Clementine Initially, the two distrust one another, with their first interaction resulting in Arvo drawing his gun and aiming towards Clementine. It seems that Clementine merely wants to talk to Arvo, thus showing that she did not want to show any hostility towards him, however Jane quickly interrupts their interaction, and this cements Arvo's hatred towards them both. Further, this hostility will be increased significantly if Clementine decides to keep Arvo's medical supplies for herself, with Arvo saying that she "will regret this". If Clementine decides not to steal the medical supplies, Arvo will appear marginally grateful to Clementine, but as Jane disarms him and then threatens him, his hostility towards them both increases once more. Towards the latter end of "Amid The Ruins", Arvo and his group return and ambush Clementine's group. Arvo says, regardless of Clementine's choices, that she had robbed him, giving perfect reasoning to this ambush. However, the fact that Arvo becomes increasingly worried when Clementine says that Jane had left signifies that this hostility is largely built from Jane's actions, rather than Clementine's actions. Nonetheless, Clementine has the option of being hostile in response to his ambush. In "No Going Back", his relationship level with Clementine drops significantly. He was tending to a dying Natasha when Kenny takes him hostage. Natasha reanimates and Clementine has to shoot her zombified form, but Arvo does not realize his sister had reanimated and becomes angry and hateful towards her, repeatedly rebuking her should she approach him and showing that he clearly dislikes her. Just before he takes off with Mike and Bonnie (Determinant), regardless of your decision to give up your gun, he shoots Clementine near the shoulder, showing his hatred towards her. Jane From their first meeting in "Amid The Ruins", the two are continuously hostile towards one another. Jane will ambush Arvo along with Clementine and disarm him, triggering the two characters' hatred. Further, regardless of Clementine's options, Jane will steal Arvo's weapon and threaten him to never return to this area, largely imbuing fear to Arvo and locking his anger towards Jane. Later in the episode, after Arvo and his group ambush Clementine's group, Arvo will become fearful and distrustful of Clementine when she states that Jane had left their group, with Arvo claiming that he "doesn't believe her" and that it is a "trap". This shows that Arvo is continually frightened of Jane, knowing that she would not hesitate to attack if she were given the chance, thus proving Arvo's hatred and fear of Jane. Mike Arvo and Mike seek a good relationship as Mike treats him friendly whenever he is upset, Mike seemingly trusted Arvo enough as he decided to let Arvo go with him and Bonnie (Determinant) while trying to leave the camp to get away from Kenny. It is unknown what further relationship happens between the two after Arvo shoots Clementine. Buricko Arvo and Buricko trust one another, as they are together in a group surviving the apocalypse. Their relationship appears to be solid, as their group manage to successfully execute an ambush without any problems, showing that they trust one another's plans. Natasha Arvo and Natasha are brother and sister, and trust one another, as they are together in a group surviving the apocalypse. Their relationship appears to be solid, as their group manage to successfully execute an ambush without any problems, showing that they trust one another's plans. Additionally, when Natasha is killed, Arvo is seen sobbing over his sister's corpse. Vitali Arvo and Vitali trust one another, as they are together in a group surviving the apocalypse. Their relationship appears to be solid, as their group manage to successfully execute an ambush without any problems, showing that they trust one another's plans. Kenny In "Amid The Ruins", Arvo is initially distrusted by Kenny as he is approaching the group. When Arvo's group attacks, Kenny mercilessly takes Arvo as a hostage in an attempt to stop Vitali from firing at them. In "No Going Back", Kenny shows distrust to him even more, even denying him alcohol when the group was camping and not trusting that the house he had showed them had any value to the group. Kenny also makes many racist remarks towards Arvo, calling him a "Commie" and, after Arvo says something in Russian, telling him to "Say it in American, asshole". After Luke's death, Kenny gets extremely agitated and mercilessly beats Arvo, to the point where Kenny has to be pulled off Arvo by Mike. Appearances Video Game Season 2 Trivia * Arvo is the first Russian character to appear in The Walking Dead. **However, Arvo is not a Russian name; it is used in Sweden, Finland and Estonia. *Arvo is the first character in The Walking Dead to wear a leg brace. **It is unknown how it happened to Arvo's leg before or during the outbreak. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:NPC Category:Video Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Unknown